


Please Sergeant Barnes

by GetInMelanin



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky is filth!!, Bucky is the King of Kink, Cunillingus, Dirty Talk, Engaged Couple, Established Relationship, F/M, Filth, Fluff, Gen, I don't know, I think?, I'm making myself hungry with these tags, Kink, Lots of Sex, Mini Fic, Plot What Plot, Porn, Porn Without Plot, Porn with some plot, Sex, Smut, Smut and Fluff, Spanking, Strawberries, and I love it, and sexiness, it's just fucking smut, just all-round cuteness, kale - Freeform, sergeant kink, she's pregnant so Bucky is going to get really annoying, smoothies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2018-10-09 15:53:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10415643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GetInMelanin/pseuds/GetInMelanin
Summary: Bucky gets a kick - and a kink - out of pissing her off...on his birthday





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Heyooo!!!
> 
> Someone hinted at the need for some good Bucky smut...and it's the bae's birthday month so why not ;) all I can say is, I hope I delivered!!
> 
> ENJOY xx

_This mother fucker! This mother fucker, right here!!_

She wasn't sure how many times she had cussed Bucky out over the last hour and a half. He was late. Again! 

She sat at the dinner table - now clear of the plates and bowls that were full of tasty foods - sucking her teeth and pouting as every possible thought on how to kill him in his sleep, coursed through her mind. Now, on a regular day, she wouldn't have let this bother her - not too much anyways. But this wasn't just any regular day, and for that very reason she'd asked that Bucky be home at 8pm sharp.

And now, it was 9:30pm. One fucking hour and thirty fucking minutes. She was beyond pissed. She was pissed at Bucky. She was pissed at his best friend and teammate, Steve. She was pissed at Tony Stark and his stupid Avengers tower. She was just PISSED!

As she drained the remainder of her wine, she heard the front door creak slightly on its hinges as it swung open. She regarded the empty wine glass in her hand as she listened to the tell-tale sound of Bucky's boots thudding heavily on the wooden floor in the living room. There was a dull, rustling thud as he dropped what she assumed was his duffle bag on the sofa. When she heard his footsteps grow nearer, she pushed her chair back from the island and stalked towards the sink, running the tap and filling her empty glass with tepid water, swirling it around before emptying the contents and placing it upside down in the dish rack. The pounding sound of his footsteps had now halted, and she could feel the temperature around her drop ever so slightly as she felt his presence behind her.

"Where have you been?" She asks, surprising herself with the cool tone of her voice. When her only answer was silence, her jaw ticked and she slammed her hand down on the edge of the sink. In a heartbeat, she whirled around quickly with fury rising deep from her gut, but when her angry eyes fell on the dark haired, burly assassin casually leaning against the egde of the island with his lean hip and his hair carelessly tousled around his handsome, bristled face, she faltered. 

Bucky simply looked at her. His cool eyes were running over her form, slowly drinking in the soft features that beautifully crafted her. The intricate patterned, shimmering sequins of her dress reflected off her skin and made her glow heavenly; deliciously smooth, brown thighs and hips filled the lower half of the outfit and the sweetheart neckline dipped just enough to giving him a teasing, yet subtle view of her cleavage, generous chest heaving from her agitation with him. 

 _Mmmm!_ He knew how soft her hands were, how pliant her ass was under his grabbing hands, the plush velvet magic of those full lips that were now pouting. _All_ that sweet softness, now contradicted by the hard, determined set of her jaw and narrowed eyes - he felt his cock twitch.

Masking the arousal swirling in the pit of his stomach, his roaming steely eyes finally locked with hers and held her searing gaze. "I suggest you watch your tone, sweetheart."

" _Excuse me?!_ " The tone of her voice was slightly high-pitched. "I asked you a question, Barnes! Where the _fuck_ have you been?!" God, he could be so infuriating! Under the low lighting of the room, she saw the minute curl of his full lips, the dark glimmer as his dark eyes took her in hungrily.

"I _said_ , watch your tone." She lost it. Heels clicking sharply on the tiled kitchen floor, she made a quick advance towards where he stood with his arms crossed. Stopping directly in front him she raised her hand and jabbed a thin finger into his brawny chest.

"ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS BUCKY?!! I ask you to be home early, to celebrate _your_ birthday, and not only do you fucking waltz in here, an hour and a half late - having done God knows what with fucking Steve Rogers and co. - but, you then have the sheer _nerve_ to fucking stand there and tell _me_ to watch my tone! 

Have you lost your fucking goddamn mind?!" 

By the time she finished her tirade, she had stepped into him a little more and her face was a good two inches away from his, her sequin covered breasts pressing up against his forearms. He took a deep breath in through his nostrils and nearly lunged at her when the scent of cinammon and spice filled his lungs and clouded his brain. His vision to blurred as blood rushed through his body and caused him to harden even further in the confines of his jeans. Gritting his teeth to capture the groan threatening to escape him, Bucky closed his eyes and lowered his head slightly as he tried desperately to steady his growing predatory lust.

Thinking that she had pushed _him_ too far, that she may have triggered him, the same hand that poked an accusatory finger in his chest lifted and came to rest on his bicep. Softening her eyes, she opened her red lips to address him in a calm, yet careful voice. "James?"

In an instant, he was on her.

He was so quick, she barely had the chance to gasp as his lips crashed with hers. She thinks she may have squeaked in surprise when one of his large hands left the curve of her lower back to slide down and roughly grope her ass, pulling her close so that she could feel the bulge in his pants. He tugged at her lower lip with his teeth and wasted no time exploiting the small parting of her lips, sliding his tongue into her mouth. She was caught unaware by the heat of the moment, her head swimming as it tried to register the minty taste of him, the hint of metal and gunpowder concealed in his clean soap scent, the dominant grasping and touching as his hands spread flaming heat through her body. 

Bucky took advantage of her disorientation, always moving his hands, pulling her close and then holding her steady so he could continue to binge on her. Have his fill.

When she slowly started to come around and recognise the pulse igniting in her cunt, she threw it back, leaning and pressing into him so he could feel the stiff peaks poking through her dress. But again, Bucky was two steps ahead of her. Too fast. He reluctantly pulled his mouth away from her just as she began to respond in equal fervor. Holding the back of her head and nuzzling her chin, so that she would tilt her head back and open her neck up to him. Migrating his ministrations down to her now hot and exposed neck, he laved her skin with occassional flicks of his tongue and kissed from the hollow of her neck up to the hinge of her jaw, where he bit harsly on her jawline. She gasped deeply, a beautiful rasp that increased Bucky's desire to be sheathed inside of her. 

"I told you to watch it, didn't I?" he growled in her ear. " _Fuck_ , baby, do you know how hot you are right now? All worked up and mouthy, in this tight little dress and fuck-me heels?"

All she could do was moan and curl her fingers on either side of his thick waist, as he resumed his previous actions, closing his teeth and lips over her sweet spot. Her face contorted in pleasure when he began to suck at the softness, no doubt marking her as his hands began to roughly tug at the hem of her dress, lifting the bottom half up and over her hips and ass. He froze when he returned his grip to her hip bones to hook the waistband of her panties - except there weren't any panties present. Bucky unlatched from her bruised neck and looked down at her. She opened her eyes and looked up into his with a mischievious curl of her lips.

"This was supposed to be your birthday surprise, _Sergeant_." If she wasn't so fucking wet and needy right now, she would've laughed hard at the look on his face. It bordered between shocked and extremely turned on. His eyelids were barely open and both the blue and grey in his eyes was eclipsed by dark desire, but his lips - red and plump and glistening - were parted in surprise. Well, if that wasn't the sexiest thing she'd ever said to him! Her lips widened into a closed smile when she watched him try to stop his own smile from forming, by biting down on his lower lip. Her cunt clenched.

Suddenly, without warning, she was turned around and bent over the kitchen island, the cold, blunt edge of its surface digging into her skin where she bent perfectly at the hip. Bucky looked down at her bare ass and couldn't resist the urge to bring his warm hand down on a round rump, smirking when she squeaked and then giggled at the new sensation that caused her pussy to throb and leak a little down her inner thigh. He repeated the action again, watching how her ass jiggled slightly under the contact. He may have found himself a new kink.

"Naughty girl. Do you always walk around like this when we go out?"

"Maybe." Another pleasant sting had her crying out. He then placed his flesh hand on the counter, next to her and used his cybernetic hand to cup her warm mound, sliding his chilly middle finger up and down the length of her folds, brushing against her clit. "Buckyyy! Now's not the time to be a fucking tease!"

There was a whiny quality to her voice. She was wound up and impatient. 

Chuckling, Bucky unzipped his pants and pushed them down low enough to free his now aching cock. He stepped closer, letting his firm length rest between her ass cheeks, and leaned down to kiss her bare shoulder twice, and again, just under the junction of her jaw.

"See what you do to me, doll? Got me all hard and bothered, just for you." Another longing kiss, a warm lick of her earlobe. "Gonna fuck you real good, girl. Show you just how much this Sergeant loves to make his best girl come." 

Holy shit! James Barnes would be the death of her! She was still trying to think of a witty comeback, when he eased up on her, opting to slide the zipper of her dress down. She whimpered when she felt the familiar tickle of his dick sliding along her slick heat to coat himself in her essence. Ever the gentleman, he wanted to make sure he didn't hurt her or cause any discomfort. She would swoon later, once she was thoroughly and satisfyingly fucked.

The tip of him kissed her opening momentarily before he slid himself home in one smooth thrust. He cursed under his breath as he heard her moan, "shit, Buck!" and felt her walls flutter deliciously around him. When she nudged her ass back against him gently, he righted himself and grabbed on to her hips, pulling out as far as his length would allow before driving back in. The gorgeous feeling of her channel, warm and tight against his cock made him hiss as a current of pleasure surged up his spine and skittered across his skull, the sensation dulling once it reached his fingers and toes. He knew he wasn't gonna last long.

Wanting to make sure she was cursing up a storm by the time he was done with her, he began to thrust in and out of her pussy at a steady pace, fucking her hard and deep rather than hurriedly snapping into her. He knew her body like the back of his hand, her first orgasm was always her strongest and he could maximise pleasure for the both of them this - although Bucky wanted to make up for his tardiness and upsetting her earlier on.

He continued to piston away, and nearly lost his load when she clenched her pussy wonderfully just as he recoiled. His off-tempo thrust into her had so much force her knees buckled, and Bucky delivered another swift smack to her sensitive ass. "Now you're just playing dirty," he groused.

She was starting to feel her inner thighs quivering as Bucky pounded into her a little harder now, the bite of the island countertop adding further to her pleasure as he fucked her in earnest, firm and steady. She squeezed her eyes shut, feeling the light slap of his balls against her clit - and the tight grip he had on her, along with his hungry grunts and the sound of his hips smacking against her ass, had her painstakingly beginning to fall apart. She let out a breathy moan.

"Bucky, baby... I'm so fucking close," she barely managed to whisper as her voice wavered and another cry echoed around the kitchen.

 _Perfect._ He pulled her back to open a gap between her hips and the hard countertop edge, fitting his metal hand in between the apex of her thighs. He slid his hot, human hand up her back and wrapped it gently around her neck to pull her up from the slightly wet surface.

With the curve in her back more pronounced, allowing for his cock to angle differently, he began to thrust up into her soaked and shaking cunt, rubbing her clit in tight little circles. She thought she was definitely going to die as her mouth hung open in a breathless, silent scream, her hand snapping back to grab onto his muscular thigh and digging her nails into the denim jeans. She was hurtling towards the wall of sexual euphoria at breakneck speed, and then she felt the side of his flustered and perspired face against hers. Bucky coaxed her to tilt her head back to rest on his shoulder, and as he thrust up sharp and hard, and pressed on her pleasure button, he bit into the junction of her neck and shoulder.

With a high keen, she came. Her pussy fisting around his dick repeatedly. She thinks she may have seen flashes of white and silver behind her tightly closed eyelids, and somewhere in the chaos of her falling apart in Bucky's hands, she heard him faintly murmur against her sweaty face. "Yeah, give it to me. That's my dirty, _dirty_ girl."

Bucky felt her knees buckle again, and considering she was still wearing her high heels, his metal arm came up to wrap under her naked tits, holding her close against his chest. He held her there for a brief moment, still inside of her flexing tightness, and allowed her to breathe. Slowly come back to earth, with each heaving pant. He kisses the corner of her parted lips.

"I need one more from you, doll."

Slumping her head against his shoulder, she released a tired huff. "Bucky. Baby, I'm spent."

"Just one more. Wanna see my baby girl come for me." He started rubbing on one of her tits with his flesh and blood hand, squeezing it and thumbing a stiff, brown nipple, shooting flickers of hot and wanton electricity straight into the pit of her stomach, where it pulsed in her clit. 

He hummed, low and sexy, against her cooling skin, the vibrations running deep against her spine, heat pooling in her loins as her cunt pulsed back to life. 

Rearranging her body, so that she was seated on the island counter top with her thighs bracketing his hips, Bucky tugged on her hair so he could seal his lips over hers, and swallow a hitched moan as he dive back into her welcoming wetness. She was always so fucking tight!

He ran his cold, chrome hand from the swell of her hip, down the length of her leg, squeezing and massaging the firm muscles in her calf. He finally reached her shoe and gently pulled it off, dropping it to the floor. He repeated this with her other leg, and once that shoe was discarded, he ran his hands, both hot and cold, from her ankles and slowly up her limbs, raising chills on her skin. Once his hands rested on her curves, he used them as a handle to tug her closer to the edge. He began to fuck her sensitive cunt again, retreating until an inch of him connected them, and plunging back in sharply. 

She threw her head back in ecstacy, wanting to admonish and praise him for this cruel and rhythmless pace. Looping her arms around his neck, she tried to match him, only succeeding twice. In a last ditch attempt at being cheeky, she buried her fingers into his chestnut hair and scraped her nails against his scalp, pulling roughly on his hair and bringing him down for a hungry kiss; all the while tightening her already trembling pussy lips and muscles around his shaft with all her might. This seemed to get a reaction out of Bucky, who growled in the back of his throat and put a bruising hold on her hips as he snapped his cock into her cunt a little faster, chasing his own release.

Feeling a sense of pride, she retracted her hold on him completely, and sat back on her forearms as Bucky allowed the flames of pleasure to coil up inside and consume him. He unhooked her legs from around his waist and raised them up to place them on either of his shoulders. He leaned his weight on hands, now situated on either side of her head, effectively opening her up further, and allowing him to mercilessly fuck her into a stupour. In this moment, he lost himself, and nothing about the grunts escaping his lips, the rough rolling of his hips and the deep, furious thrusts stretching her open, was human. Bucky was now fully and holistically indulging in his primal and carnal desires. 

She loves him like this, panting as he fanned the flames of both their orgasms ferociously. Fucking her until she couldn't decide whether she wanted to beg him to stop or continue this sweet torture until her spine was a crowbar, stiffening as she soaked his twitching dick. The repeated rubbing of his pelvis against her exposed clit had her beginning to gasp and cry sharply as, one again, she barreled towards her second wave of bliss. 

After one particular jaw dropping stroke, she moaned and felt her body seizing. "J-James!"

That seemed to bring him back.

His cobalt blue eyes refocused on the quivering, melting mess beneath him, and he couldn't hold back the groan that he released from the depths of his chest. He shifted slightly so he could rest his flesh hand atop her mound, and connected his thumb with that sweet, hooded morsel of pleasure, strumming her clit and causing her to keen melodiously. He told her to open her eyes. He wanted to witness the moment when her eyes would gloss over and a small dent formed between her scrunched brows; wanted her to see the power she held over him, when the arch of her back and the tight grope snapping around him threw him over the edge with her as the released together.

"God, you always take me so good! Such a beautiful woman, n' you're all mine." He bowed his head to kiss her. "Come for me, honey. 

Give it to me, all of it, darling."

"Oh, Bucky... _fuck_!" And just like that, she was gone.

Curling herself into his body and exploding, tears streaming down her face as she concealed her repeated cries of pleasure deep within the crook of his neck. 

Bucky's ryhthm began to falter, descending into a series of choppy hacks that ended with one final plunge, a deep drive into her very wet, throbbing cunt. He ground against her - open, wet and hot - until the tugs of her exerted slit milked every last drop of him. He carefully collapsed on her with a spent, yet satisfied, sigh.

His head remained on her chest as he quickly related. When he felt his head rise and fall in a consistent pattern, and he heard a light snore, Bucky lifted his head to fix his eyes on her. She was out like a light.

Carefully, he removed himself from her, cleaning them both with a paper towel before tucking himself back into his boxers and jeans. Leaving his pants still open, Bucky slid one arm under the small gap between the curve of her lower back and cautiously lifted her up, hugging her close to his chest. He scooped her limp legs into the other arm, and once he was certain he was holding her securely, he straightened and walked towards the exit. On his way out, he spotted the sleek, black gift box with a white bow on top. But it didn't hold his attention for too long as his blue gaze cut to the coffee mug he was 100% certain he'd never seen before.

He read the big bold words written in white that were a complete contrast from the chrome-silver ridged pattern that mimmicked that of his arm. The last word, however, was in red and there was a star in place of the letter "A". Placing a chaste kiss on her damp forehead, Bucky moved easily with the love of his life sleeping peacefully in his arms, as he headed upstairs to the bedroom. 

There was a big, stupid smile on his face, that didn't go away even after she woke up the next morning.

 

* * *

 

"Hey, Buck, I thought you'd be gone by now," she grumbled lightly, wincing at her hoarse voice as she turned over to fit herself into his inviting arms.

He planted a warm kiss against her temple. "Called in sick."

"Oh? Didn't know you could do that." The response is slurred and groggy response, and her eyes are still closed as she dozes off again.

"Apparently you can." He looked at her down the thin bridge of his nose and felt his chest swell with love, pride and excitement. "So... 'World's Best Dad', huh?"

Her sleepy eyes snapped open.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smoothies, kale and smut...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey my lovelies, I'm baaaaack!!!
> 
> So I totally didn't expect the overwhelming response I received for this fic and I want to thank y'all for showing love.   
> Here's the latest chapter to this madness
> 
> ENJOY xx

She woke up a little later, stretching her hand out and seeking the heat she'd fallen asleep against two hours before. Nothing.

Clutching the cool sheet in her hand briefly, she got out of the bed, hefting her bare legs over the edge and stretching to her full height. She hissed and winced at the tantalizing ache that flared in her thighs, rubbing the pads of her fingers over the tingle on one of her butt cheeks. It felt a little tender to the touch, but she smiled all the same, remembering how Bucky's gruff voice whispered dirty, sinful appraisals against her slick skin.  

The more she thought about him, the bigger her smile grew. 

She began her morning routine, brushing her teeth and hopping into a hot shower for a quick scrub down - even fitting in some time to cleanse her itchy scalp. These box braids would need to go soon.

She walked out of the bathroom donning a fresh set of clothes, the smell of cashmere intermingled with lotus flowers billowing throughout the bedroom and trailing behind her as she tip-toed her way downstairs. She crept along the wall separating the kitchen from the hallway, a mischievous smirk on her lips as she peeped around the corner and caught sight of Bucky occupying himself with whizzing something in the blender. His back was facing her as his metal arm caught the gleam of the morning sun piercing through the window, reaching for a small bowl of... strawberries?

She bit down on her lip to suppress a giggle as she entered the kitchen, her bare feet silenced by the cool tiles.

Creeping up on Bucky Barnes was stupid. A bad idea. Suicidal. If anyone so much as startled him - accidental, or not - he wouldn't hesitate to put that person through a nearby wall. But she wasn't just any random old person now, was she? He'd know it was her... wouldn't he??

She hesitated less than 3 feet away from his broad shouldered, brawny stature. Perhaps, she should reconsider. 

Turning around, she began making her way back to the kitchen entrance for a redo, and her soul nearly left her body when a burly pair of arms wrapped around her waist. She straight up yelped in fright. Bucky chuckled, burying his nose into her neck and kissing the rampant pulse ticking in her throat.

"I can smell you, Sunshine," he mumbled.

"Bucky, that's not funny!" she exclaimed, punctuating her point with a light smack on his flesh arm. "I almost shit a brick! Jesus, Mary and Joseph!"

"That'll teach ya to sneak up on me." Another peck to her cheek. "How's my favourite girl? You sleep well?"

She turned around in his arms to face him, draping brown arms over his shoulders and running her fingers through his shoulder length hair, gently massaging his scalp. 

"Oh, so now I'm your favorite? Was that before you used my ass as a bongo drum, or after?"

He laughed. A hearty, rumbling sound that pulled the corners of lips up into a crescent, revealing pearly white teeth and making those breathtaking eyes sparkle and shine a cerulean blue. Her heart flipped, and the butterflies in her stomach flapped and flocked into a twisting knot, bringing on a wave of nausea. Oh God.

Squirming out of Bucky's embrace, she darted out the kitchen and into the bathroom down the hall. 

Bucky rushed after her, concern etched on his face. He sat on the edge of the bathtub, gathering the braids that were already clutched in her hand to keep them out of the way as she hurled. He focused his eyes on the wall, his mind blank as he rubbed soothing circles on her back. She sputtered and coughed up the bile that rose in her stomach, and after a few more seconds of dry wretching and gagging, Bucky reached for the toilet paper and unwrapped a few squares to dab at the corners of her lips. He cupped her cheek and swiped a warm thumb over her cheekbone, a small smile widening his lips before he helped her to her feet, with his metal hand patting reassuringly on the small of her back. 

They stood there for a moment as Bucky did a quick once over, scolding her jokingly for rolling her eyes when he tilted her head this way and that to check her pupils in the dim light, before letting her make her way to the wash basin. Bucky headed back to the kitchen, leaving her to her own devices; washing her hands and rinsing her mouth with mouth wash. There was a strange sensation rising in his chest. He hadn't realise until now, just how much his life was about to change.

They had been together four years. It had been a magical time, in which they'd fallen hopelessly in love, sharing an endless amount of secrets and personal fears. Offered comfort when one was a teary mess and solace when the other was battling ghosts. They'd grossed their family and friends out with sappy public displays of affection, and Bucky digging his hands into her denim back pockets to squeeze her butt while dropping kiss after sloppy kiss on her lips. Natasha cooing and "awwing", when he dropped down to one knee and proposed to her with a yellow and purple gummy ring. The tears spilling down his fiancee's face were nothing if not humbling, because she hadn't thought he was paying attention when she mentioned how she'd marry any man who proposed to her in a candy store. 

Endless memories spanning over what felt like decades of knowing one another. She had given him everything: mind, body and soul. She provided peace and extinguished his chaos and war. Light where the dark tendrils of his past seemed to dance in the winter night of his mind. 

She had given him what felt like a second chance at life, choosing to accept him at his worst: when he was broken, guilt ridden and only looking for some semblance of normal, rather than redemption. She opened up the secret parts of her heart, letting him in to experience something warm and thrilling and glorious. He couldn't describe it, but knowing she was always there by his side made him feel... whole. Right and at peace. As cliche as it sounded, she completed him. 

He remembered movie night when they shared a bowl of popcorn over _Tea and Sympathy_ , a 1950s favourite of hers, which just happened to be on his multimedia catch-up list. Bucky's arm was draped over the back of her couch when he felt her fidgeting about, finally scooting closer into the furnace that was his body and tucking herself under his arm. His gaze left the TV screen to flit down and rake over her curled up form, knees pulled up to her chest and her pale blue, fleece covered arms circling her legs. He kissed the crown of her head upon feeling the gentle weight of her head nestled on his shoulder. Her eyes were hidden from sight but he could tell by the languid flutter of her soot coloured lashes that she was trying her best to stay awake. She failed. Bucky smiled to himself.

That was when realisation smacked him hard in the face. He wanted to watch silver screen movies with her every night, for the rest of his life, on that cramped little love seat with this wonderful woman fitting every angle and curve and plane of his build, as though she'd always belonged there. And Bucky would feel like the most important person in the world to her. 

This was love. Deep red, thrumming through his veins and embedding itself in the cavity of his chest. 

He'd fallen out of trains and fallen out of planes; fallen out of favour and fallen from grace - but Bucky would never have banked on falling in love. Would have never imagined a gift more meaningful than that of being wanted, needed by another, in spite of all the shit he'd been through.

And now, she was with child.

Just when he thought it couldn't get better than this love-powered routine of kissing and cuddling, tangling their limbs and connecting flesh under the watchful winking of stars and the smiling beam of the moon - when he believed he had everything he could ever want from her; she was now carrying this little human being in her body. A creation borne from their coming together as one. Their bond had breathed life into her fruitful womb, and it was a matter of time before he was a father. 

James Buchanan Barnes - a dad.

Stuck deep within his thoughts, Bucky failed to hear her padding into the kitchen, announcing her presence as she opened the refrigerator and pulled out a ginger ale.

When he didn't respond, she shot a quick glance over her shoulder and noticed how he'd been holding some raspberries in his hand, now mushed and dripping bright red between the spaces in the fingers of his unconsciously tight, metal fist. The side profile of his face showed a placid expression, loose strands of hair that escaped his messy bun framing his handsome face. There was that distinct "nobody's home" glaze in his eyes, and she immediately knew he was digging deep into the recesses of his mind.

Bucky's muscles tensed and his heart beat hard in his throat, when he felt her cold hands slide under his vest and course over his torso. The sleek slink of her arms looped around to trap him in a comforting embrace, putting his overthinking mind to rest. He placed a warm hand over one of her own, sighing quietly when she pressed a solid kiss to the curve of his bare shoulder. A silent apology for unintentionally startling him. 

"Thank you," she whispered, resting the side of her face in between his shoulder blades. She gave him a quick squeeze, the strength behind it surprising him. Letting go, she walked around him to grab a damp cloth on which to wipe his messy hand, curiously raising her eyebrow when he turned back to pulsing the pink contents in the blender. "Whatcha making, Buck?"

"A mixed berry and banana smoothie."

"Oh. So then, what's the kale for?" She began prodding and poking at the green leaves laying on the chopping board next to the blender. The look on her face was one of distaste, as if the kale personally offended her. Bucky chuckled.

"It's for the smoothie, sweetheart." He grinned at the sideways glance thrown his way. "Hey, don't look at me in that tone of voice, that bun ain't gonna grow magically. Wouldn't you agree, doll?"

He was laying the sweet on her real thick and she smiled.

"Not where there's kale involved, Sergeant." 

She was walking away, not realising the word that accidentally slipped past her lips, when Bucky suddenly rushed up behind her and whisked her off her feet. She let out a cut off yelp and wrapped her arms around his neck, holding on for dear life.

"JAMES!!!"  

He strode into the living room and gently plopped her on the couch, barely muttering an unintelligible "sorry doll", before sealing his lips over hers. Fumbling with her sweatpants, he tugged them down her legs and she kicked them off, groaning against his lips when his metal hand found her clit. 

Bucky began to slide his fingers up and down, penetrating the petals of her sex and slipping a smooth index finger inside her heat. She released his bottom lip from her teeth to gasp at the cold pleasure pressing against her walls, Bucky shifting his attention to the light peachy taste of her skin; along her jaw, down her neck and exploring the valley of her collarbone. He marked her just above the hollow of her clavicle, running an unoccupied callused hand under the loose shirt she'd worn and fondling her breast through the cup of her bra - she arched her back when his thumb and finger slipped between bra and skin to tug at a distended nipple, arousal shooting straight to her loins and causing her heat to tighten around his finger. 

Bucky's crown of dark hair was all she could see as he situated his head between her legs,  flattening his tongue against her inner thigh and biting sharply before hooking her leg on his shoulder. Burning through her lust-hazed eyes with those electric blues, he lowered his head and licked her from the tight opening of her cunt to clit, groaning when her spice and heady nectar coated his tastebuds. 

"Mmmm, ya taste just as good as you look, honey. Arms up," he ordered gruffly, his full lips curling into a smile when she gripped the back of the couch with both hands. "Good girl. Eyes on me, and don't move a muscle."

He returned to wrap his lips around her swollen clit, sucked on it gingerly while he kept his eyes on her, watching as she threw her head back with a low moan. Satisfied, Bucky grabbed her other leg and hitched it over his shoulder, spreading her even wider by lodging his hands behind her knees and leaning his weight foward. This was how he liked her - hot, wet and open for him to drink and feast on her. His tongue narrowed and plunged hard into her twitching pussy, widening his mouth to slide it deep and slow into her tightness, grunting in pleasure and digging his fingers into her skin when he heard and felt her shudder after his rugged beard brushed between her thighs. 

The fact that she could get him so drunk off her scent, not ignoring the strain of his cock in his navy blue sweatpants, was an enigma he couldn't understand nor explain - but he worshipped the fuck out of every part of her body, especially her cunt. Certain that she was on the edge of coming, Bucky pulled his dank mouth from her with a smack and shifted to slip two blood-warm fingers into her walls. He rotated them briefly and then began pumping her pussy, curling his fingers in a 'come hither' motion with every fall of his digits inside her muscular walls. Despite the fact that Bucky demanded she keep still, she began writhing against her own will when his mouth found her clit again, variating between long drawn drags and short, quick fire tugs - the occassional nibble on her nub catching her completely off guard and delivering crippling shocks of pleasure through her bones. The tension in her muscles wound tighter and tighter and tighter, loud pleads bouncing of the walls until...

Bucky felt a hard tug on his head as she sank her fingers into his silky hair, holding him down on her pussy as it pulsed and clenched, juices trickling onto his fingers and over his knuckles. Her body seized and then spiralled into a quaking as she bucked her hips and rode the surging wave of bliss until the bright white flare behind her eyes faded and everything turned to black. She felt the slight chill at the apex of her thighs as Bucky pulled away from her centre, wiping his mouth on the back of his flesh hand and then kissing up her belly before he finally fell forward to rest his forehead just below her bossom, the warmth of her skin still radiating through the thin fabric of her cotton top. His arms crept up her back to slide her down to his level, her still naked legs bracketing his waist. She looked up at him with a crooked, dopey smile and lazy eyelids dimming the usual brightness in her orbs. Bucky chuckled at how endearing she looked with that 'high on cloud 9' look on her face, it made her glow under the sunlight sifting through the open curtain of the window.

"You promise to eat your greens from now on, kid?" he asked as he ducked down to peck her lips. 

"Only if you promise to do that thing with your tongue again."

She smiled up at him and Bucky could've sworn he felt his heart throw solid punches at his ribs, how could she say something so sinful and still beam at him innocently like that? 

Patting her thigh, he moved to reach down for her previously discarded sweatpants, pulling out her panties first and throwing them to the side before guiding each leg into its respective hole and sliding them on. She chose not to comment on his decision to forego her underwear, only gave him a lopsided grin and then a loving pat on his scruffy cheek when he fitted the elastic waistband around her hips with a gentle snap. Bucky got up and proceeded to help her to her feet, ignoring the subtle, but still there, hard-on pressing against his Jockey's. He turned her around and with his hands on her waist, guided her, like a stiff ragdoll, to the kitchen. She tossed a glance over her shoulder to ask him, "hey, did you just call me 'kid' again?"

"Nope. You must'a heard wrong, Sunshine. I said no such thing."

"Or," she said with a teasing tone in her voice, "you've repressed it. Although, carbon dating sets you at around 165 years old, so I understand if you're prone to forgetfulness, old man."

She jumped and exclaimed in surprise when Bucky landed a quick swat to her behind. 

"First warning, doll."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed what I whipped up for you! I didn't realise until now, that I've been hit with a mild case of baby fever (I blame Erisjade16 for pointing it out). Noooo, I'm not pregnant, hold your horses lol
> 
> Anywho, remember to check out my fairygod editor's page: erisjade16, she fucking SLAYS and Lighthouse is beautiful! Trust me, you won't regret it!
> 
> Don't forget to comment and kudos! (if you do, Steve's Captain America suit rips when he sits down)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jesus, it's been a while!! Anyway, found myself writing this after a rather sexy picture inspired me! I'm still a bit iffy about writing pregnant smut...maybe I'll fill the duration of the lead's pregnancy with something else? I'runno!!
> 
> ENJOY!!

"Do you love me?"

She opens her eyes and shifts her head slightly to indicate her curious acknowledgement of his question. The atmosphere is electric, sexually charged. Hot. Bucky has her backed against the wall, a deliciously thick, cotton clad thigh lodged between her own and pressing up against her mound. And he just can't keep his hands off her - had barely been able to do so all night while they were out on a night in the town with Natasha, Sam and Steve. 

It was the dress that first drew him in. A lilac little number with an off the shoulder neckline and three-quarter sleeves that flared out at the elbows. Her perfume was what sealed it for him - light notes of vanilla intermingled with cinnamon and a hint of something flowery, lavender maybe. Whatever it was, it threw him for a spin and when she grabbed his hand flashing a devilish little smile with the promise of more to come gleaming in her eyes, Bucky had already identified three different escape routes from which to make a quick and discreet exit. 

She whines in his ear, rolls her hips forward to gain friction on a much needed spot along his tan slacks and curls her fingers tighter around his muscular arms.

Bucky also shifts his head, the scruff of his beard gently rubbing against her hot, sweet smelling skin where he has his head nestled between the curve of her shoulder. He drags his cheek up the length of her graceful neck, tugs on her hair to expose more skin for him to lave with wet open-mouthed kisses and sharp little nips along her jawline before finally finding her lips and asking, "Well, do you Doll?"

She huffs her response, a little frustrated by this sudden need to ask silly questions when she's practically soaking through her panties. " _Yes_ , why?" she hurriedly hisses, sliding her hands over his arms and moving to unbuckle his belt. 

Bucky pulls back from her slightly, gazing down the slim bridge of his nose as the hydraulics of his arm hiss and whirr to wrap cold chrome fingers around one of her wrists. The corners of his lips twitch and he shakes his head a little while gently tugging her hand away from his waistband. He knows she loves him, obviously, or else they wouldn't be together in the first place - but he doesn't think she understands the reason or purpose behind his question or why he decides to bring it up now. 

His hand remains firmly on her wrist as he steps back and removes himself from her space, proving just how overwhelming his physical presence can be when she feels the empty rush of cool air replacing all of his super soldier warmth. Bucky begins to move now, eyes never leaving her as he quietly leads her over to the bed and seats himself at the edge of the plush mattress. Large hands roam over her hips and he forcefully pulls her into the space created by his widespread legs, eliciting a surprised gasp from her as she supports herself on his broad shoulders. Bucky can practically smell her arousal swirling under his nose as he hikes the stretchy fabric of the dress up her thighs and hips. He marks a random trail of sweet kisses on her naked thighs that grow hungrier and more needy as he pulls her panties aside and rubs rough, flesh fingers along her cunt. She mewls softly, thin fingers weaving in his chestnut hair and tightening when Bucky unexpectedly sinks two fingers into her wet heat. 

"Buc-" she stutters, unable to finish saying his name when he slowly pulls his fingers out and suddenly slides them back in, pressing the pads of his digits against a spot that causes her to whimper and clutch her slick walls.

She's _so fucking_ wet and he's painfully hard right now, cock pushing against his zipper and threatening to break free when he thrusts his fingers deep inside of her and she makes a pleased little sound. It bounces off the walls and echoes in his ears, igniting a million little nerves that fire off in the pit of his stomach and along the surface of his skin. 

" _Goddamit_ woman," he says - more to himself than anyone else. He rests a clammy forehead against the softness of her stomach, breathes in the spicy scent synonymous with his woman and asks yet again, "You still haven't answered my question."

This time she hesitates, mind scrambling to compile some sort of coherent thought lest she answer in garbled gibberish. Bucky's fingers alone have her teetering dangerously towards completion, but paired with the hard-edged and laboured desperation of his voice - asking her as though his life depends on it - she begins to stammer, eyes fluttering shut as she allows herself to indulge in how good he makes her feel. She's so close, her bliss dangling precariously off the tips of his fingers.

"Bucky," she whispers, fingers flexing against his scalp and urging him to look up at her from beneath the mop of brown hair curtaining his face. She sees something in the eclipsed lazuline of his eyes, something that isn't just love and longing. It looks like vulnerability. 

It's not something with which she's unfamiliar - Bucky has shown vulnerability on a number of occassions when the days were quiet and he had nothing but a past riddled with holes and iron shards to keep him company. But in this instance, it's something deeper, something that has his heavy-lidded eyes blinking up at her expectantly and a question of her own dancing on the tip of her tongue, "why would I ever stop loving you?"

He pushes to his feet, her eyes following and head craning as he stands to his full height and towers over her. Bucky smoothes his palms over her bare shoulders, flexes the muscle of his arms and urges her to turn around to face away from him. She obliges, shuddering at the feeling of Bucky's lips pressing along her shoulder while he works the airy sleeves of her dress down the length of her arms, the hot and cold of his hands raising chills on her feverish skin as every nerve stands on end.

He curls his polished hand under the hinge of her jaw, tilting her head back to rest below his shoulder so he can press his lips to the shell of her ear, "I just miss hearin' you say it, Darlin'."

She would laugh at his absurdity, because she's told him so more than enough times throughout the day, but his breath fanning across her cheek and the brush of his lips slanting over hers elicits a shaky breath from her; shuddering at the feeling of his warm touch coasting down and around her ribcage to take a handful of her still clothed breast into his palm.

Bucky can feel a taut peak through the delicate fabric of her dress and he squeezes roughly, swallowing a moan from her full lips when he slicks his tongue into her mouth. Unaware of himself, Bucky's metal fingers tighten around her chin as he savours in the taste of berries on her lips, drinking in more of it when he tilts her face and deepens the kiss.

He smells wonderful. Glorious and masculine - red and black pepper notes accentuated with green apple liqueur; a hint of leather and metal. Without warning he completely unlatches from her, removes himself from her warmth and sweet smelling skin to remove his jacket. 

"Think you can get rid of that dress for me Doll?" He hasn't even dropped his jacket to the floor when he looks up to find her already naked. She graces her hands over his broad chest, languid vertical swoops that rub over his pectorals and tease his nipples through his white cotton t-shirt, which quickly disappears in a flurry of fabric tossed to the floor. 

She effortlessly pushes Bucky onto the bed and follows after him, clambouring over the brawn of his thick thighs and straddling his hips, planting her hands on either side of his head and dipping to kiss him. Slowly, more controlled just the way he likes. His hands shoot straight for her ass when she bares down on his erection, grinding against him repeatedly and he's sure he can feel her essence coating the front of his jeans. Her breathing picks up and becomes more laboured, pulse ticking frantically and heart thumping hard in her chest, and Bucky is sure she's chasing her end. 

So he buries a hand in her hair, tugs on it to disengage their lips and whispers in a low, gravelly voice, "uh-uh, you don't get to come just yet, Darlin'." 

She shivers at the feeling of metal ghosting along her exposed throat, coming to rest in the centre of her chest a fraction away from where her heart flutters. Without any indication nor effort, Bucky seamlessly shifts his weight and she suddenly finds herself beneath him, breathing in the metal-musk and spicy scent of his cologne. Bucky doesn't allow her a chance to even catch her breath before he assaults her with a kiss that matches the fiery hunger broiling deep in his stomach - heavy enough to have him reeling when she makes a soft noise as he pulls back all too soon for her liking. 

"Quit teasing me, Buck." She's breathless, sweet lips a little kiss-swollen and her eyes smouldering the ice of his as she weaves her fingers behind his neck. And a part of him shifts, a buzzing warmth blooming in the centre of his being and filling the cavity of his chest. Squeezing his heart and causing it to beat hard behind the cage of his ribs. 

He softens some. Asks her to get on her elbows and knees while he busies himself with removing the rest of his clothes, never taking his eyes off his girl. Never ceasing to be amazed at how beautifully her skin glows and shimmers when she moves, bouncing lightly as the bed dips beneath her shifting weight. Bucky's already behind her and leaning over her hunched body before she's even managed to fully bend her knees. Pressing his burly chest to her back, the tip of his lengthy cock kissing her slit, Bucky bows his head to lick and bite the tip of her ear.

"Can I take my time with you, Doll?" He kisses the hinge of her jaw, "I wanna take my time, you know? Nice and slow.

"Hear you say m' name in that pretty, wrecked voice o' yours."

He has no idea what spell she's cast over him tonight, doesn't know what it is that has him so eager to bury himself deep within the silk of her walls - all he knows is that he means every word. He wants to make sickeningly sweet love to her, the kind that'll have her gripping the sheets tight in her hands and softly whimpering and moaning as he moves inside of her over and over again.

It's that exact thought that leads Bucky to bend and snake his metal arm beneath hers, fingers intertwining as he guides his length into her slick heat in one smooth thrust, groaning low in her ear when he bottoms out.

" _Fuck_! You always feel so good, Sweetheart." His flesh hand rests on her stomach, trying to find a soft bump, a tiny flutter; any indication of the little human being growing inside her belly. He finds none, for now. But that still doesn't stop him from nuzzling his rough cheek against her neck and asking, "Am I hurting you?"

She's silent for a second or two, a miniscule moment in which she wonders where or how the fuck she found someone so caring. Can't understand how the same man rubbing her stomach and proclaiming his undying love for her - while showing the firm affirmations for said undying love - was once a mindless assassin. Not her Bucky? Not the same metal fingers laced with hers right now? 

What does it matter to her anyway? 

He's here and she loves him and his frayed edges, the cracked stain-colored glass that is his blue-grey eyes and every scar that beautifully paints the canvas of his solidly built body. She feels grounded beneath him, he feels warm and safe within these walls, patiently pulsing inside of her as he feels her rock back against his hips to signal that she's ready. 

Bucky retreats slowly, savoring every bump and ridge of her cunt as he pulls himself almost all the way out and thrusts back in. The sensation shoots rapidly throughout his body, bright little sparks of white-gold pockmarking behind his closed eyes. "Dammit." He does it again, sharp enough to heighten that feeling all over again but mindful of the woman over whom he hovers and the precious cargo she carries.

She arches her back on the third thrust, her spine now hollowed out by pleasure surging up the length of her body and seeping magma hot into her core. The pace quickens, sounds of Bucky breathing shallow puffs with every rut into her pussy along with the wet slap-slap of skin on skin fill the silence of the room. Her knees are her only form of support now, head and chest planted flat into the cool cotton of the bedding beneath her as Bucky slows down to change his angle, deepen his strokes. Her brow twitches and furrows, mouth falling open when he rolls his hips forward and hits a sweet spot even she wasn't aware of.

"Ah, mmph, Bucky ... _yes_ ," she praises, breath hitching with every slippery thrust. "Faster. Please, faster."

She's close now, he can tell by how her muscles tighten and quiver where his hand rests on her belly, and he's internally thankful too because he doesn't think he can last much longer. Especially when her hand curls around his wrist and she guides his warm fingers to cup the tufts of coily hair above her mound, directing him to press firmly against her clit - to finally bring her to her hazy completion. So, he does just that. 

Fluid but sharp advances of his cock ploughing into her sex while he strums the rough pads of his digits against her clit; strums and plucks at the coil that wraps itself into a tight-fisted knot in her stomach. She buries her face beneath their joined hands, toes curling and ass pressing as far back into Bucky's rock hard thighs as possible, trying desperately to hold on a little longer. 

Her walls tremble around his thick length, grip hard around him when he rubs her clit in ferocious little circles and he grunts, almost growls in her ear, "Give it to me, baby, come on now. Come for me." 

He sinks his teeth into a soft bit of flesh and muscle just above the slope of her shoulder blade, and that's all it takes to overload and override her sense. A high-pitched squeak escapes her parted lips, her breathing halts, her back bows as every fibre of muscle stiffens as her mind soars and she separates from herself. She sees stars dotting the blue-black blanket of the night time sky, she feels sunlight beaming through stain coloured glass to warm her skin from head to toe - and then, she descends.

Lungs racked with hacked breaths that carry the occasional keen, she comes hard. Hips thrashing wildly as Bucky continues to grind frantically into the throbbing, pulsing, twitching clutch of her cunt. Drawing her orgasm out until his own rhythm finally falters and he howls loud as he spills into her, paints her walls and gives so much of himself that his essence begins to trickle down the insides of her thighs. Or perhaps that's all her? He's not sure, nor does he care. All that matters is that she's satisfied, fully sated - humming and cooing as she lays flat on her front, stomach propped up slightly by a bent knee.

Bucky nudges his nose against her the faint pulse ticking in her neck, his lips brushing against her sweat-sticky skin. After covering one side of her face with sweet kisses, he tells her how much he loves her in Russian, voice gruff and a little hoarse. 

She usually hates it and chides him for doing so, but this time she'll make an exception - maybe even admit she likes it right now, in this moment. At some point, it lulls her to sleep and she suddenly wakes to Bucky breathing deep and even against her skin. 

They're all cleaned up and she's wearing a fresh pair of panties while Bucky opts to remain undressed. His whole body is curled against hers, one hefty leg thrown over her hips and she smiles at what his team would think if they found out just how much he likes to cuddle. How needy he sometimes gets when they're spending a very rare, incident-free day off and he traps her in his arms and rests his head on her soft bosom.

He stirs a little and she holds her breath, mentally urging him to settle down and go back to sleep. Which he does after scooting in a little closer and placing a hand, his polished chrome hand, over her belly.

She smiles, eyes soft and gathering a little moisture in the corners. She gently plants her palm over the back of his hand and whispers, "Your father is a softie."

Eventually she falls asleep again not realizing Bucky heard what she said, the slight crack in her voice when she began with, 'your father'. 

And he agrees with every single word.

,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I haven't been updating AT ALL!!! I got this really amazing media internship and it's kept me on my toes since September started!!! I promise I'm not on hiatus nor have I stopped writing, I'm just EXTREMELY busy.
> 
> I've got a lot of my works halfway done which is promising, Lucidity is definitely up next but that's obviously if I don't get distracted by my brain lol.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this update! Don't forget to leave your love, comments and kudos!
> 
> Peace and Bacon Grease xx

**Author's Note:**

> What? Don't look at me like that! You know I can't get enough of dirty mouthed Bucky, so pliz...
> 
> This will be a short little thing, a couple of chapters until I run out of ideas...which is ironic because I NEVER run out of ideas lol
> 
> Aaaanyway, hope you guys enjoyed this gem, and I hope I delivered! =) =)
> 
> Don't forget to drop your comments and kudos, show some love, buy me some candy...whatever lol  
> If you don't, Bucky is gonna crush his "World's Best Dad" cup with his left hand =(
> 
> Peace and Bacon Grease xx


End file.
